Goodnight Kisses
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: The fearsome foursome's parents and siblings witness how the couples bid each other goodnight. AUSLLY AND TREZ TWO SHOT.
1. Auslly

It was just before midnight when he heard the car pull up into the driveway, seeing the headlights dance through the window.

Yes, he was well aware that it was a Friday night and they were seniors in high school; he also knew that they were legal adults who were in a serious, committed relationship; but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have given them hell for being out past midnight had that been the case.

He heard the car doors open and close, he went to stand at the edge of the room to be slightly hidden when they came in, since all the lights were off.

He stood there for a few moments, knowing full well what was currently happening on the outside of the door, not entirely happy about where he was sure the current location of his daughter's tongue was.

He heard her insert the key and twist it, opening the door.

The front door was wide open, she was standing in the doorway while he stood on the front mat; neither looked ready to say goodnight to the other.

Ally reached up and wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Austin's hands went to grip either side of her hips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

What started out as an innocent kiss goodnight was quickly heating up and Lester would have no such thing.

He reached over and flicked the light switches so that light suddenly flooded the room, startling the couple and breaking them apart.

They turned to see Lester standing near the doorway of the room, his arms folded with a dry expression on his face.

Austin and Ally looked down sheepishly.

"Hi dad." Ally said awkwardly.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." Austin said in the same awkward tone as Ally.

Lester looked at the two teens with the embarrassed expressions on their faces, each refusing to make eye contact with either other person in the room.

He didn't know what it was, but suddenly a wave of nostalgia overtook him.

They were graduating soon, so they didn't have many nights like this left.

Sure, Austin and Ally have the rest of their lives to make out late into the night, but this may be one of the last times where Lester catches them and tells them off.

Not that Lester enjoys watching them kiss, but he is going to miss them being teenagers in his house.

Soon they would move out and just come back to this house to visit him.

He suddenly feels a pang in his heart for how much he is going to miss not only his own kid, but the boy who caused a ruckus in his music store all those years ago and eventually, fell head over heels in love with his daughter.

Lester realized he had zoned out and sighed.

"I'm just glad your home before midnight." Lester told them.

"Austin, you're welcome to stay for a little while; just keep it down, I'm going to bed." Lester said, making his way up the stairs.

"Night." Austin and Ally said to him in unison.

"Night kids. Oh and no funny business." he told them sternly, causing them both to blush.

Once he got up to the top of the stairs, he looked across the balcony to see Austin and Ally cuddled up on the couch. He smiled.

If he had to deal with his daughter making out with a teenage boy on his doorstep every Friday night, he sure was glad it was this teenage boy.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, Mike and Mimi were snuggling on the couch after a long day of selling mattresses.

Austin still hadn't returned home yet. He and Ally had gone out on a date. She had driven.

They had a tradition: he would drive every Friday night date night and she would drive every Saturday night date night.

It was just after midnight when they heard Ally's car pull into the driveway.

Both Mike and Mimi knew that just because they were home, did not mean the date was over yet. They knew that there was at least a good 10 minutes solely reserved for "saying goodnight".

They returned to their cuddling, ignoring the sound of the car doors opening a slamming shut; knowing full well that they still weren't done "saying goodnight".

A few more minutes passed, when they heard a loud thump against the front door.

Both parents knew exactly what was going on the other side of the door, but neither wanted to be the one to stop it.

"Should we go check on them?" Mike asked, turning to his wife. "I don't think Lester would be happy if they conceived our grandchild on our front porch when we could have stopped them."

That comment earned him a playful hit on the arm from his wife.

"No, let them be." Mimi said. "They graduate in just a few weeks, they don't have many nights like this left."

Mimi felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The reality of her baby boy graduating high school and growing up kept hitting her over and over again the closer they got to the day.

"Honey, it's ok." Mike said, comforting his wife. "Sure they may be graduating soon, but I know there's no way this is the last time they'll be making out on our doorstep, so you won't have to worry about missing that."

Mimi let out a laugh and cuddled up to her husband.

Just as Mimi had calmed down, they saw headlights flash through the window and heard the car pull away.

They heard the door unlock and open, reviling their son, who didn't seem to notice that his parents were sitting right there.

Austin closed and locked the door quietly behind him, then leaned his back against the door and let out a content sigh, a lovestruck expression on his face.

Mike and Mimi took in their son's appearance: his hair was messy and all over the place, his shirt was wrinkled, his face and neck were covered in lipstick marks, his lips were swollen and he had a number of hickeys decorating his jaw, neck and collarbone.

When Austin didn't move for like 2 minutes (no doubt replaying what had happened between himself and Ally on the doorstep just minutes earlier), Mike took it into his own hands to break him out of his trance.

Mike reached over and turned on the lamp on the end table next to the couch, illuminating the room and startling Austin.

Austin looked over to see both his parents on the couch, the blush forming on his cheeks matching the shade of lipstick Ally had been wearing that covered his face.

"Hi Mom, hi dad." Austin said quietly, giving his parents a small wave. The embarrassment taking over his entire body.

"Hey Austin!" Mike said, ignoring the awkwardness to make it more awkward. "Did your date go well?"

"Mike, look at his face. Of course his date went well." Mimi said, playing along with Mike in one of their favorite games: "let's see how much we can embarrass Austin".

"Oh yeah, duh, of course it went well." Mike said." What did you say her name was again?"

"It's a pretty name isn't it... Ummm... Sally?" Mimi said.

"Hallie?" Mike said.

"Callie?" Mimi said.

"You guys are the worst." Austin said, shaking his head while making his way up the stairs to his room.

"GOODNIGHT MOON!" Mike and Mimi said simultaneously as Austin walked upstairs.

He shot them a wave of his hand without even turning to look at them.

"I think we played that off quite well." Mike said to his wife.

"Yes, one of our best performances I do think." Mimi said, laughing.

The couple high fived for their victory, then settled down in each others arms again.

Yep, they sure are going to miss nights like this.

* * *

Lester was out of town at another convention while Penny was visiting. So while he was gone, Penny stayed at the house.

She had been staying at a hotel, but it seemed silly to have Ally have to take care of the whole house by herself on top of going to school and working on her and Austin's music.

There's only one thing, Lester and Penny seemed to have forgotten to tell Ally that Penny would be staying at the house.

Lester left for his convention on a Sunday, meaning Penny would come to stay at the house Sunday evening.

Ally wasn't home when Penny arrived at the house. Penny assumed she was either working or out with her friends.

So Penny had a quiet night in. She made herself dinner, took a nice relaxing bath, fixed herself a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen to enjoy a book while drinking her tea.

It was getting late and Ally still wasn't home, Penny was growing worried, but she told herself not to. Ally was 18 now. She was an adult. She can make her own decisions.

That's one thing Penny hated about her job, she never got to properly raise Ally.

She and Lester got divorced when Ally was only 8 years old, and she moved to Africa shortly after.

She missed all the moments she was supposed to be there for in her daughters life.

Since she moved to Africa, Lester got full custody of Ally in the divorce. Of course Penny had unlimited visitation rights, but it wasn't the same.

Whenever she came to town it was a special occasion, so she never really played the role as Ally's mom.

She never told her to clean her room. She never asked her to do the dishes. She never grounded her (which Lester had only done a handful of times, but still).

She remembers distinctly when she came to visit when Ally was 10, they went and had a picnic at the park.

Ally fell and skinned her knee and immediately called for Lester's aide.

"Daddy! I want daddy!" she cried.

She never even thought to call for her mommy. Because her mommy was never there for her.

Penny and Ally had always had more of a friendship than a mother daughter relationship, which both were fine with.

Now that Ally was older, she really loved and valued being able to be friends with her mother and not have her get mad when she revealed a personal problem or asked for more grown up advise.

Penny loved being able to have such a good friendship with Ally, but she did wish that she had been around more when her daughter was growing up.

Penny was pulled out of her trance when she saw lights flash through the front windows, indicating that Ally was home.

Penny did not get up to greet Ally at the door (even though she wanted to). She had to remind herself that Ally had a very busy career and had been working all day.

Penny sat at the table, returning to her book, when she heard the front door fling open, two people stumble inside clumsily, then the door slam shut again.

Curious, Penny got up to see what was going on in the other room.

To say she was shocked to see what she saw would be an understatement.

There, in the living room, was both Austin and Ally kissing fiercely, hands roaming all over each others bodies.

Penny had no idea what to do. Should she stop them? Should she just sneak past them and ignore them?

She watched as Ally reached up and began unbuttoning Austin's shirt, moving her hands over his bare chest, Austin moaning as she did so.

Austin began to move the two of them backwards, falling back onto the couch taking her with him.

Ally was now on top of Austin, their lips still kissing fiercely. Austin's shirt was now totally unbuttoned, Ally moved her hands up to his broad shoulders and pushed the shirt completely off of him; balling the shirt in her hands and tossing it carelessly across the room.

Austin's hands were now exploring all different parts of her daughter's body and Penny wasn't sure how she felt about it.

He reached up and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, Ally moaning as he did so.

Penny still didn't know what to do. What could she do?

Austin's hands moved down farther so that now one was resting on her rear end and the other was resting across her upper inner thigh.

Penny was so frantic while trying to figure out what to do, she ended up accidentally flinging her book across the room where it hit the wall loudly.

Austin and Ally finally tore their lips apart and looked around when they heard the sound.

Ally looked up and saw her mother standing in her kitchen.

"Oh hey mom." Ally said loudly, moving so she wasn't straddling Austin's waist.

"Hey guys..." Penny said awkwardly.

Austin's eyes widened when he heard Penny's voice, turning around to see her standing right there.

He blushed deeply and went to retrieve his discarded shirt.

"Umm..." Ally said standing up and walking to her mother as Austin continued looking for his shirt.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Ally said to Penny.

"Well, actually... I'm watching the house while your dad is gone." Penny said.

"That would have been helpful information to know." Ally whispered harshly.

And that's when Penny realized what was going on.

Lester left town today, Ally was going to have the house to herself, Austin was going to come over, and... Well... You know the rest.

"Oh! Ally, sweetie, I am SO sorry! I should've told you I'd be here! God, this is so embarrassing." Penny said.

"It's fine, mom." Ally said, smiling. "You just startled us."

Penny sighed in relief, glad her daughter was not mad at her. Because she knew if this had happened between herself and her own mother, she would have been furious.

Austin came into the room, now wearing a shirt, his hands deep in his pockets. He was looking down, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry Ms. Dawson." Austin said, reaching his hand up to the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Austin, sweetie, it's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's MY fault. I should've told Ally I would be here." Penny told Austin.

"Whew." Austin said. "I'm glad it was you that was here Ms. Dawson, because if Mr. Dawson would have caught us like that I don't think I'd life to see graduation."

"No, it's fine kids. Really. You are grown up and you are in charge of your own lives. I'm hardly the one who should be stopping you." Penny said, looking at the kids in front of her.

"Austin, you're welcome to stay the night. I'm sorry for not telling you both I would be here." Penny said. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight mom!" Ally said.

"Night Ms. Dawson!" Austin said.

"Night kids!" Penny called out, before going upstairs.

Penny was almost ready to go to sleep when she remembered she needed to text Lester, asking for something very important.

 _Hey, where do you keep the earplugs?_

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. Trez

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend and fellow Trezure, AJ (SassyRaptor)! I hope your eyes have healed enough so you can enjoy some Trez! Love you girl!**

Dennis and Donna Wade were sound asleep in their bed, when they suddenly heard movement coming from downstairs.

Dennis shot out bolt up in bed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Donna asked her husband sleepily, yawning as she spoke.

"I think I heard someone downstairs." he whispered.

"It's probably one of the kids. Dez was out on a date and Didi was at her friends house. They probably just got home." Donna explained.

"It's almost two in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Dennis, calm down. They're teenagers. It's a Friday night. Let them live a little." she replied.

Dennis shook his head.

"I'm going down there to either catch a burglar or give one of our children a stern talking to." he said, getting out of bed, and grabbing the baseball bat he kept beside the bed for occasions such as this.

Rolling her eyes at her husbands antics, Donna hopped out of bed and followed him out of their room and down the stairs.

They both tip toed quietly down the steps, not wanting to wake their possibly sleeping children or alert the possible burglar.

They were about half way down the staircase when they heard a crash, coming from the kitchen.

Donna grabbed hold of Dennis' in fear as he raised his bat higher, ready to strike.

They approached the kitchen, fear and adrenaline rising in each one of them.

The lights were on and they could hear faint noises coming from inside.

Looking at each other once more and taking a deep breath, they entered the doorway to the kitchen.

There were no burglars.

There were however, 2 teenagers fiercely making out against their countertop.

Trish was seated on top of the counter, her legs wrapped around Dez's waist, her hands in his hair.

Dez was leaning down, due to his height, his head bent, his lips wrestling with hers.

"Ahem." Dennis said.

That did nothing. The couple only pulled each other closer.

"AHEM." Dennis said louder.

The couple just continued kissing.

"DEZ!" Dennis yelled loudly, finally breaking the couple apart, but probably waking their other child.

Dez and Trish looked over to see Dez's parents standing in the doorway.

Dennis looked furious and Donna looked as if she just wanted to go back to bed.

Blush rose quickly onto both Dez and Trish's cheeks, as Dez raised a hand to help his girlfriend hop down from his kitchen counter.

"Would you two care to explain why you were canoodling in my kitchen at almost 2 in the morning?" Dennis asked the pair, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Ok dad... Just listen... I can explain." Dez said nervously, taking a step closer to his parents.

"I'm listening." Dennis said to his son.

Donna smirked at her son's appearance; his hair was all over the place and his lips were red and swollen. His cheeks were flushed and the expression on his face was a mix of embarrassment and determination.

"Well, we got back like an hour ago, but we weren't tired so we decided that we would make cookies, ya know as one does after midnight." Dez said.

Dennis nodded his head understandingly.

"So we made the cookies and put them in the oven but then we had nothing to do; so I sprinkled some sugar that was on the counter on Trish's head and joked about how sweet she was then she threw flour at me, then that turned into a cookie ingredient fight, then somehow we ended up making out, because that tends to happen." Dez said, finishing his explanation.

Donna looked over to see one of her plastic bowls on the floor, which must have fallen off the counter and made the crashing sound they heard from the steps.

"I see." Dennis said, squinting his eyes at the two nervous teens.

"I just have one question; and depending on what the answer is, I'll drop this whole thing and we can forget it ever happened." Dennis said.

Dez and Trish looked up at him even more nervously.

"Are there any cookies left?" Dennis asked.

Dez and Trish both nodded quickly, pointing to a Tupperware container sitting on the island across from the counter.

"Ok, that'll be all. Carry on. Night kids!" Dennis said, picking up the cookies and heading back upstairs.

Donna shot the kids a quick wave before heading back upstairs.

"You know," Dennis said as Donna crawled back into bed next to him. "I'm really gonna miss giving those kids a hard time when we catch them making out after they graduate and go off to college."

"Me too, honey. Me too." Donna said, snuggling into her husbands chest and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was just before midnight on a Saturday night, Rico and Alena De La Rosa were on their way home after having a lovely, long overdue date night.

JJ was spending the night at a friends house, which left Trish all alone in the De La Rosa home while her parents were out on their date.

You may wonder why this was a problem. Trish is 18 years old, a senior in high school, she is capable of taking care of herself.

Yes, all of that is true, but there is one more piece required to solve this equation:

Trish De La Rosa was grounded.

Which is why she was spending one of her last Saturday nights as a high schooler home alone, doing nothing.

Or so her parents thought; well, more like wanted to think.

The reason Trish was grounded was because she had snuck her boyfriend, Dez, into her room and had him spend the night.

Don't get them wrong, Rico and Alena love Dez and are so glad Trish is dating him.

But when Alena went in to wake Trish up for school and found the couple wrapped in the blankets to hide their naked bodies, she got angry.

So, that is why she was hesitant to leave Trish home alone tonight, worrying she was going to pull another stunt like that while they were gone.

Rico convinced her to go, saying how they are both old enough to make their own decisions and they don't need their parents to rule their relationship for them.

Alena understood what he said and she wasn't surprised to find out that the couple was "intimate", they had been dating for a long time and were serious about their feelings for one another; but as long as she was living under her roof, Trish was not to sneak any boys into her room.

They are one street over from their own, when Alena spotted a car that looked a lot like Dez's.

"Sweetie, did that car look familiar to you?" Alena asked her husband.

Rico looked at the car in question through the rear view mirror. He saw it and knew that his wife suspected it was Dez's car.

"Alena, relax." Rico said. "A lot of people have blue SUVs."

"I know, I know; I'm just being paranoid." Alena said.

"Don't be. Our little Trish is a good girl. She wouldn't disobey us when she is grounded already."

"Rico, have you forgotten WHY she is grounded in the first place?"

"Well, I would rather forget about that whole incident, but you keep bringing it up so it's always in my head." Rico said as they pulled into the garage.

They entered the kitchen through the door in garage.

Alena placed her purse on the counter.

She checked her phone, looking at texts and emails, when she suddenly felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Tonight was really nice. We should do it more often." he whispered in her ear.

A smile grew on her face; she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, that sounded a lot like a faint moan, coming from the other room.

Alena broke away from her husband, on high alert.

She quietly crept across the kitchen; once she got to the doorway, she stood with her back against the wall and her arms outstreatched, ready to pounce into the next room.

Rico just stared at her; watching her make such a fuss out of something that wasn't such a big deal was kind of entertaining.

He walked over to stand next to her, waiting for her to make her next move.

She looked up at him, counted to 3 with her fingers, then jumped into the next room, flicking the lights on.

As suspected, they found their daughter and her boyfriend, making out on the couch. Trish was on top of Dez; her hands on either side of his head, his hands gripping he waist tightly.

"PATRICIA MARIA DE LA ROSA!" Alena screamed, frightening the couple, yet breaking them apart successfully.

"Hey mom... Hey dad..." Trish said quietly, waving at them weakly, moving so she wasn't straddling her boyfriend's waist.

"You are GROUNDED, young lady. I thought we made it very clear that being grounded means no friends over." Alena said sternly.

Trish put her head down at her mothers words.

"Look Mrs. De La Rosa, don't blame Trish. It's my fault. I knew she was grounded and would be all alone tonight, so I came over here to keep her company, as a good boyfriend should. And just for the record, she tried to get me to leave. She knew I wasn't supposed to be here. Yet I stayed. It's my fault. Blame me." Dez said.

Alena looked at him.

She hated how much she adored her daughter's boyfriend.

He just cared for her so much and always put her before himself.

It was hard to be mad at him after hearing him give a speech like that.

"That is very sweet, Dez." Alena said. "But it's still Trish's responsibility."

After that, Alena and Trish started having a heated conversation in Spanish, which Dez took as his que to get up and stand next to Rico.

"Don't worry about Alena, she's being irrational. It's her way of making the most of the small amount of time she has left with Trish in the house." Rico told him.

Dez nodded and watched as the two women spoke furiously in Spanish, simotaniously.

"Just sneak up the back staircase and into Trish's room; I won't tell anyone." Rico whispered to Dez. "Just leave before 9, Alena likes to sleep in on Sunday's."

"Thanks Mr. De La Rosa." Dez said, smiling at him, then disappearing into the kitchen to go up the second staircase in the house, to his daughters room where he would wait for her to finish her argument with her mother.

Rico absolutely hated how he always helped that boy to sneak around and fool around with his little girl in his own house.

If only he didn't like him so much.

* * *

Didi looked over at the clock on her nightstand, it was 12:20am, she was meeting her friends at 12:45am.

She hopped out of bed, already wearing her outfit, and began to do her makeup.

Yes, she was sneaking out.

Her parents had always been harder on her then they had been on Dez.

"He's older" they always said. Didi would always roll her eyes in response, reminding her parents that he was only 14 months older.

Dez had always been one step ahead of Didi, even though they were so close in age. He lost his first tooth before she did. He learned to ride a bike first. He learned to drive first. And she knew her parents would never in a million years let her spend her summer on tour with her friends or let her move all the way across the country for a significant other.

Now, Dez is a senior and Didi is a junior. Didi knows for a fact Dez has been sneaking out of the house since he was a freshman. He and Austin tried to sneak out for the first time in 8th grade, but they got caught; in Heinz sight, Dez probably shouldn't have rung the Moon's doorbell to alert Austin of his arrival.

This was Didi's first time ever sneaking out of the house. Yeah, she had had friends over when her parents were out of town, but that was it.

She felt as if she should have at least one night of rebellion in her teenage life.

After she had finished her makeup and checking to make sure her window was unlocked, she quietly opened her bedroom door and made her way down the stairs, skipping the third step from the top, aware of the loud creaking noise it made when stepped on.

Once she was at the bottom of the steps, she turned her head to make sure her parents hadn't woken up; when she saw that the coast was clear, she quietly opened the front door and walked out it.

She carefully shut the door behind her, making sure it was silent.

She then turned around to see that she wasn't the only one on her front porch.

There, leaning against the railing, was her brother and his girlfriend, making out intensely.

Trish was caged in between the railing of the porch and Dez's body. She had the collar of his shirt fisted in her hands, pulling her closer to him. Dez had one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her curly hair.

Didi rolled her eyes, until she realized that her parents knew Dez had been out with Trish tonight, which meant they were probably still waiting for him to come in; which means they might catch her.

Didi then thought that her opening and closing the door might have caused her parents to think Dez was home, and grow curious when he didn't come in to say goodnight to them like he always did.

So there was now a very good chance that her parents would be coming down any minute.

And if they saw that Dez was home but was outside yet they still heard the door, they would go check her room only to find her missing.

So Didi had to break them up.

"Guys." Didi said quietly.

No response from the couple.

"Guys..." Didi said again, slightly louder.

They just continued to kiss.

Rolling her eyes again, Didi reached out and shoved Dez's arm, successfully breaking them apart.

Trish was confused as to why Dez broke away, and Dez had an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell, Didi!" Dez said, turning to his sister. "Wait, why are you out here? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out with some friends, ok. Nothing you have never done!" she replied.

"Whatever, just why did you need to bother us?" he asked her.

"I need you to make sure mom and dad don't know I'm gone." she told him.

"But-" Dez tried to retort.

"No buts! Do you know how many times I've covered your ass when you and Austin would sneak out to do who knows what or when you sneak over to Trish's house." Didi said.

Dez stood quietly.

"But you're my baby sister." he told her quietly. "You're not supposed to sneak out of the house, you're supposed to stay in your room and try to sleep, then sneak into my room when you get scared."

"Dez, I haven't done that since I was like 8." Didi said.

"Still." Dez said, a sad tone in his voice.

Trish reached up and gripped her boyfriend's very toned upper arm comfortingly.

"Go ahead, Didi." Trish told the younger girl. "We'll cover for you."

"Thanks Trish, you're the best!" Didi said happily, before quickly walking in the direction of her friends house.

"Be safe!" Dez called after her. "Don't stay out too late!"

Trish looked up at him with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"She's a grown girl, Dez. She can take care of herself. She doesn't always need you there to protect her anymore." Trish said, wrapped her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I know." Dez said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "But I don't like it very much."

* * *

JJ De La Rosa sat in his room by himself, masterminding his brilliant plan.

His parents were out of town. They went on a long weekend trip to Key West for their anniversary; leaving himself and his older sister alone at the house.

They trusted that their children we're old enough to take care of themselves for one weekend; but they still gave them a long lecture about what to do in a fire, hurricane, zombie attack, ya know just the basic things that could alway happen.

Trish and JJ weren't stupid; they weren't going to burn the house down or throw a huge party, but they were going to use their parents absence to their advantage.

Well, more Trish more than JJ.

But Trish taking advantage of their parents being gone was working in JJ's advantage for his plan.

It was almost 11pm on a Friday night. JJ had gone into his early in the evening, telling his sister he had a lot of homework and he was really tired so he was gonna go to bed early.

His sister believed him, bidding him goodnight from her spot on the couch watching tv as he went upstairs.

JJ didn't have any homework and he was not tired. He sat in his room and waited, listening for what he knew was coming.

And then he heard it.

He heard the front door open and close and a familiar voice appear.

Just what he had planned.

Dez.

He told his sister he'd be in his room all night, so she invited her boyfriend over (which their mother had specifically told her not to do).

Now it's time for the action part of the plan.

When it came to getting him out of trouble, Trish was very little help and always ratted him out. And as an 8th grade boy, he would like to have something to be able to hold over his sister's head (meteorically of course, he could pretty much hold anything over her head given how much taller he was) to get her to help him out.

Yes, JJ wanted something to blackmail Trish with.

He pressed his ear to the door, he didn't hear any voices. It was time to take action.

JJ opened the door silently, creeping over to the banister to peer down at what was happening between the couple.

And what he saw did not disappoint, well it did disappoint him and gross him out a lot; not that he was disappointed in Trish, he was disappointed in Dez. He liked Dez and had told him mutable times that he could do way better than his sister.

What he saw was Dez and Trish on the couch, locked in a heated make out session: perfect blackmailing material.

He pulled his phone out and began filming, zooming in on the couple.

Trish had begun to unbutton Dez's shirt and push it off his shoulders, Dez had moved his hands to cup her boob, gripping her ass with the other.

Dez pulled his lips away from hers and began to kiss down her neck, Trish moaning loudly as he did so.

And that was all JJ needed.

He stood up and quickly descended the stairs to stand right by the couch where the couple was.

"WELL, WELL, WELL." JJ said loudly, smirking and startling the couple and breaking them apart. "WHAT, do we have here."

"I-I thought you had homework." Trish stammered.

"Well, I did, earlier. I got it all done." JJ said.

"You little shit." Trish said, standing up and advancing toward her brother "I'm gonna-"

"Not so fast!" JJ said, holding up his phone. "I think you might wanna watch this first."

He showed her the video.

"Ew! Gross, you pervert! Why were you filming us?" Trish screamed.

"Because I feel as though our dear mother would be interested to see what goes on in her house when she's not here." JJ said, smirking.

"You wouldn't..." Trish said quietly.

"Oh, I think we both know I would." JJ replied.

"Uggggghhhh." Trish groaned. "Fine. What do you want. You obviously took that to blackmail me so spill it, what are your demands."

"Well, for starters you could order me a pizza. And we'll just see where it goes from there." JJ said, going back up the stairs.

Trish groaned again, plopping back down on the couch next to her boyfriend, who had put his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned.

"How in the world" Dez asked. "Did parents as sweet as yours, manage to raise such devious children?"

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


End file.
